


I would give everything for you. Even myself.

by Jawa888



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawa888/pseuds/Jawa888
Summary: Phil gets infected and techno has to deal with the consequences.this is my first published story ever and my third ever attempt so please be lenient. this was formed after a discussion in curseworm's discord server [the creator of "the lights go out (my heart goes still)"] about how phil was most likely going to get infected by the egg, and since techno is really close to phil, techno might infect himself and at least the confrontation would be dramatic.(I'm sorry everyone who has subbed for my constant tiny edits flooding your email I have to nitpick everything)(I have officially abandoned this I hate my own character dialogue with a passion and I realized that this fic is gonna be almost entirely dialogue)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. I was only ever alone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lilac_Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The_Lilac_Smile).



> Phil gets infected by the egg and techno cannot bring himself to kill his old f̸r̸i̶e̸n̵d̸

What surprised Technoblade about the darkness was how familiar it was. He felt as if he had seen it before. as if this was not the first time he stared death in the face and 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥. He was unaware of such events. from the first moment he remembers he had never cried. He had never cracked. he had never fell from his bloody throne to the position of his victims. He had always been expressionless.  
yet this.... this.... if there was any time to break and hide like prey.... now was it.  
The voices, too often swirling around his head, demanding _violence, bloodshed, death_ were silent, still, for the first time in a long time. They too must've been taken agape by the horror that lay ahead of him. The man was dead, needed to be dead. Phil was dead. Phil would never come back and he knew it but..... then why was Phil standing right in front of him?  
  
  
Technoblade woke up to the bright sunshine, and as expected, a blatant lack of chirping birds. there were no arctic species that lived here year round, so he was completely lacking in the beautiful song of a creature that can be called truly free. Technoblade, knowing what will happen the next day, wished he could fly away with the birds when winter came, but alas, he obviously lacked wings.  
 _phil ~~did~~ used to_  
It was better not to think about that. not now.   
_not ever_  
Technoblade knew he was in a dark place, knew it made him weak, knew it made him **break.**  
But as always, he could handle it later.  
 _he couldn't_  
He knew better than to stay the night so far away from the place of battle, and so, he ate breakfast before starting to make his way across the arctic. owning nothing but the compass that pointed to the ruins of his house.

* * *

  
The distance was far, and Technoblade was self-sustaining enough that he rarely made trips for anything other than checking the peoples and the land. This made almost every trip he made to the greater Dream SMP unique; dozens of meters away from every other piece of land he had walked on. This time, he noticed, there were little to no sounds or animals, something that was rare to Techno, based on the constant chatter of the voices. This thought alarmed Techno as he realized the voices had still not arrived to him since he woke up. This was new, the voices had never before been more than an hour later than he woke up, sometimes even before he woke up. He huddled his coat closer to himself, hoping to protect himself if anything ambushed his lonesome from past the blizzard of snow raining down around him. when he finally reached the water he unhooked the small raft hanging from his back and placed it in the near freezing water, hoping he would not fall in the endless blue void this time.  
He was proven wrong when he swerved to avoid a dolphin skipping across the surface, turning a bit to sharply and falling out of the boat. he cursed himself and swiftly began to paddle to the boat, climbing back aboard and regaining control. He returned it to the right direction and set forward once again. When he reached the coral reef outside the coast of dream SMP, the voices finally arrived. they said nothing about the holdup, so he thought nothing of it.  
  
Perhaps, Technoblade would still be alive if he did.


	2. Rebellion requires sacrifice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed some filler chapters so tubbo angst

"Tommy?" His eyes widened in horror "I-I... I need a moment"  
"Of course" Tubbo replied, The teen's eyes watering "take as long as you need"

* * *

  
He knew that his moments of peace along the journey were ruined by the voices, who were expectedly louder than normal. What Techno Hadn't expected, was them getting louder as he neared the camp, as if they were playing a game of hot and cold. His arrival at the crater of his own making made him visibly wince, which the voices wouldn't let go for a long time. The vines, supposedly under control, were larger than expected, Techno noted. His suspicions only grew when he climbed down and saw the burnt out torches near the entrance. He put a Hand on his sword and another on his trident, expecting a infected to ambush at every corner he passed. Relief fell across his face as he saw the members of the rebellion passing by. Although it would not last long as he noticed the weary and grieving faces of every single one of them.   
_"Someone must've gotten captured"_ Techno's face fell into the same expression as everyone he saw. Nobody acknowledged him as he went into the central cave, they were all hyper-focused on... something.  
He would get the answers he wanted when he saw the young quartermaster Tubbo sitting at the table, immediately perking his head up and standing to talk to the approaching leader.  
"Technoblade, how are you?" The strain in tubbo's voice was obvious, although Techno did not speak up about it  
"Could be better, what happened?" Tubbo's shoulders tensed as he opened his mouth, then closed it again and looked as if he was about to cry  
"Tommy" The simple words worried techno, as all the soldiers had a face of grief, not worry or annoyance.  
"where is he" Tubbo nodded and turned towards a door in the side of the room before proceeding to walk in. Techno followed suite and ignored the room as he saw the restrained and angry young boy on a bed, in a straightjacket with several straps on his legs, chest, and neck. Tubbo choked out a sob at the sight of it, and techno was within inches of cracking his mask of indifference under the pressure.  
"he-I- he..." Tubbo attempted to explain, although Technoblade did not even notice as he was still staring at the infected who looked right back at him, attempting to darken the already extreme miasma of the room by speaking through the gag.  
Tubbo Attempted to straighten himself before preparing to speak, although Techno would cut him off unknowingly  
"Tommy?" His eyes widened in horror "I-I... I need a moment"  
"Of course" Tubbo replied, The teen's eyes watering "take as long as you need"  
He stepped out of the room, and then through another for good measure, as if it would protect him from the horrifying scene in that room.  
_Tom- no. this wasn't tommy. this was someone else. An imposter pretending to be Tommy. It couldn't be tommy. He couldn't lose more people. He couldn't lose more **friends**. He couldn't... _  
and as it turned out, he wouldn't. They would lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I suffered making this

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this with no idea what I was going to write. I came in with the idea that phil was infected and the conversations between him and technoblade (no family canon this time sadly, although even in the real minecraft server Phil is techno's closest ally and friend and I would like to think they care for eachother like family


End file.
